


Lolita

by orphan_account



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Lolita, F/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I have one? Please?" Gabi wheedles.<br/>Nigel lights the cigarette, takes a drag, and then shakes his head slowly, smirking. "Smoking is bad."<br/>"You're a hypocrite."<br/>"But I'm a responsible adult hypocrite, and you are an innocent little girl," he teases.<br/>"I'm not little, and I'm not innocent, Nigel," Gabi snaps back.<br/>"Oh, you aren't?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lolita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WomanKings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WomanKings/gifts).



"I hate boys," Gabi sighs, collapsing gracelessly onto one of the club's cheap red pleather-upholstered chairs.

Nigel didn't look up from where he was wiping down the bar, so Gabi sighs again, louder. "Can I have something to drink?" she asks.

"You can have a glass of water," Nigel replies smoothly, without missing a beat.

"Can't I have an actual drink?"

"Water is a drink." But Nigel is staring at her and trying to hold back a smile now, teasing.

Gabi kicks her shoes off and sets her feet on one of the chair's armrests, curling up and using the other armrest as a pillow. "You're no fun."

"Well, I am a boy. I thought you hated boys."

"You're not a boy, you're a man. That's different."

"But I was a boy once." Nigel sets the rag back into its bucket and leans one hip against the dark wood of the bad.

Gabi huffs another breath. "And when was that, old man?"

"Trying to pick a fight? You'll have to do better than that," Nigel taunts.

"Maybe I am, old man."

Nigel sets a cigarette from the pack in his pocket between his lips and pulls his lighter out with a laugh.

"Can I have one? Please?" Gabi wheedles.

Nigel lights it, takes a drag, and then shakes his head slowly, smirking. "Smoking is bad."

"You're a hypocrite."

"But I'm a responsible adult hypocrite, and you are an innocent little girl," he teases.

"I'm not little, and I'm not innocent, Nigel," Gabi snaps back.

"Oh, you aren't?"

"I've had plenty of boyfriends, and I've gotten drunk before. I'm not a little girl!"

"I don't think teenage groping and grinding really counts." He's still smiling, though, eyes bright.

"Well, then why don't you show me what does count?"

The amusement on Nigel's face suddenly disappears. "You don't know what you're saying, Gabi."

Gabi leaps up from her chair suddenly, arms folding over her breasts. "But I do."

"Well, what is it that you know, then?" Nigel retorts.

Gabi clambers over the bar easily, the way she's done it her whole life, and stands in front of Nigel. She has to stand on tip-toe to just get her forehead at his chin level, and he looks like he's torn between laughter and apprehension, his cigarette long forgotten in a cheap plastic ashtray, so she reaches up and curls her fingers in his hair and pulls him close enough to press their mouths together.

It's chaste, surprisingly slow, just a gentle little kiss. Nigel tastes like cigarettes and the burn of scotch over Gabi's cherry Chapstick, and one of his big hands settles on the nape of her neck, the other on her hip, like they fit together like matching puzzle pieces.

When Nigel pulls away, Gabi flushes and tightens her grip in his hair to keep him from moving away. "See?" she mumbles against his lips.

Nigel just grunts and slides his hand down from her hip, tugging her jeans open and down as he presses her back against the bar countertop. He ghosts the pad of his thumb over the soft skin under her panties' neon purple elastic lace waistband and she gasps, blushing a splotchy pink.

"You know this?"

Nigel is teasing again, but she's too preoccupied by how he's now rubbing his thumb over the softness of her inner thigh to care. Gabi drags her fingers through his hair and laces them together around his neck instead as he leans back to kiss her again. He keeps gently running his thumb over and over her thigh, until she whines in the back of her throat and humps her hips against his hand. He laughs under his breath, but he acquiesces and finally presses his thumb to her clit through her panties, rubbing soft circles.

Gabi whines again, biting softly down on Nigel's lower lip. He pulls back from the kiss, tilts her head back, to leave a line of love bites from the hollow of her jaw up to the delicate skin behind her ear. "Any of your boys do this?"

"A-a few." Gabi tries to sound calm and composed, but her voice is barely a whisper and it breaks when Nigel presses the big pad of his thumb against her particularly hard. She frees one of her hands around from his neck and grabs his hand that's down her pants, holds his thumb against her clit and rides against hard.

Gabi comes with an embarrassing squeak and sharp exhale of breath, her lower lip caught between her teeth and eyes squeezed shut.

Nigel slowly, carefully frees himself from her grip and pulls his hand out of her jeans before zipping her back up, kissing her chastely on the lips once more.

Gabi rests her weight against the bar countertop with a heavy sigh as Nigel leans back on the wall opposite. He's obviously hard in his jeans, but he makes no move to do anything about; instead he just lazily pulls another cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lights it.

She flicks her tongue over her bitten lower lip, staring at him. Nigel offers her the cigarette and rolls his eyes. "You'll get lung cancer."

"So will you." Her voice is still not quite steady yet, and she tries to hide how she coughs as she tries to take a drag. She passes it back with an unsure smile and glances down at the bulge in his jeans. "Do you..." she starts hesitantly.

Nigel waves her off and Gabi relaxes a little. After a moment, though, he laughs, and Gabi frowns.

"What?"

"Are you still going to call me old man after all this?"

"Yes." She beams up at him and rises up on tip-toe to kiss him on the cheek. "My old man."

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie Countryman has quickly consumed most of my life.  
> This is basically just WomanKings's fault.


End file.
